


Bond Fire

by Skelitzel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fire, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Grillby, anxious fire, otp, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: The theme is “New Experiences”, and in this story sans has just moved in with Grillby, and they’re learning about how different it can be living with someone else. Grillby was excited at first, but after a few days his hidden insecurities arise and he worries he might accidentally hurt sans. He’s never been this close to someone for such a long period of time before, and he begins to think no one would ever want to be around him or his fire.





	Bond Fire

_Dark…_

 

_Everything was so dark and far away, but he was dimly aware of Papyrus’ voice in the distance._

 

_His smile felt a little easier to bear as he made his way toward the sound, wondering what puzzle the human was reaching next. The dull repetition wasn’t as painful when he managed to see Papyrus’ excitement at finally finding a human. Heck, who knows? Maybe he’d truly capture them this time and fulfill his dream of becoming a Royal Guard. He laughed to himself at the thought, but anything could be possible right?_

 

_He was so focused on finding his brother that his silent steps in the snow raised no flags. Trees seemed to move out of the way for him as he walked, but the darkness only increased._

 

_It’s getting darker._

 

_He scrubbed at his eye sockets, reflexively ducking under a branch as confusion rose in his soul. The forest usually wasn't this thick, and even without using his shortcuts it didn’t take long to reach Snowdin. Where was Papyrus?_

 

_“No, no! This is all wrong! I can’t be your friend! You are a human! I must capture you!”_

 

_sans looked to the right, seeing his brother taking a stance in the mist while he shouted at a smaller shadowy figure. Anxiety started to creep into his soul, but he forced it down and sprinted closer to Papyrus. This was fine. This was okay. Usually Papyrus said those things when the human wasn’t… he shook the thought away. He had to have faith in his brother. The human approached, and he sucked in a breath as the battle began._

 

_Darker, darker… and yet…_

 

_Suddenly a searing heat rippled across his rib cage, bringing him to his knees. He cursed in a silent breath, fearing that if he looked away from Papyrus he might…_

 

_An invisible scalding snake coiled around him, stealing any focus he had left. He clawed at his jacket, throwing himself into the snow in an attempt to shake off whatever had entrapped him. Its grip only seemed to tighten, and he clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying out. If he distracted his brother during the fight, the human might take advantage and hurt him. But it was just so hot… his vision started to blur, the heat spreading from his lower ribs to his left humerus. Weakly he pushed at the unseen force, bones quickly losing feeling against the burn._

 

_Was he dying?_

 

“no! it’s too much!” he exclaimed, throwing the blanket off of him as he was jolted awake. Sweat cast a thin sheen across his bones, and he was breathing heavily, reaching up to hold his skull in his hand. He sat there for a few moments, blinking away sleep, until his vision started to focus and he saw something retreat from him.

 

“sans?” a gentle crackle of flame sounded from his left, and Grillby propped himself up on his side. “Are you alright?” His arm slowly moved back, eyes burning with concern.

 

“y-yeah… i’m okay,” He shakily held his skull, glancing at Grillby. The heat… it was just Grillby. Nothing more. Everything was just as it was before he went to sleep. Papyrus was training with Undyne in the Capital, and Grillby was right here beside him. Nothing reset. “i just had a nightmare.” He murmured, forcing a smile.

 

“I’m sure it’s confusing waking up somewhere new, isn’t it?” Grillby spoke gently, trying to soothe him, “I haven’t quite gotten used to someone else living in my home either.”

 

“heh, yeah, maybe that’s it.” sans mumbled, glancing away. Sure, it was strange waking up in the arms of someone lately, but he couldn’t say it was a bad thing. He… liked this feeling. Trying to move forward with his life and letting himself enjoy the moments as they came, rather than letting everything just pass him by in the same routines out of fear of losing it all. He’d never even tried living anywhere else but his own house before.

 

What if creating more anomalies would help advance the timeline? He couldn’t even remember the last time everything reset since he started dating Grillby.

 

Grillby’s flames dimmed, and a frown formed, “Was it me?” He reached up, hand hovering over his cheekbone, “You’re uncomfortable and in distress.” sans’ breathing picked up when he reached closer, and realization sparked, but not for the right reason. “It is me… I’m burning you.”

 

“no! no, Grillby it’s okay!” sans started to protest, but the flamesman moved away, climbing off the bed.

 

Grillby looked down at his hands, opening and closing them as flames rippled and glowed beneath some unseen surface that kept his form. “I wasn’t thinking; I should’ve realized in my slumber I couldn’t control my fire’s heat.” He turned away, not seeing sans hand reach out toward him. “You rest, I should get ready for work soon.”

 

sans let his hand fall, his smile following suit. “okay…” He never knew what to say to cheer someone up without puns. Feeling useless, he flopped back onto the bed and watched Grillby move around to get changed. The sheets were now cool and soothing against his bones, and he hated it. Rolling onto his side, he tucked his hands under the pillow and gazed at Grillby as he removed his nightshirt. Sucking in a breath, his eyes scanned over the flames that made up the muscles of his back, his admiration slipping out, “wow.”

 

“Hm?” Grillby turned, pausing in the motion of picking out a dress shirt, “What’s wrong?”

 

sans sat up again, hopping off the bed and walking closer, “nothing,” his hands hovered just before his lower back. The darker hues of red and orange rippled like water, while flashes of yellow swam like little fish jumping in and out of view. “i just forget how many different colors your flames burn, constantly changing.” He closed his eye sockets and smiled up at him, “pardon my phrasing, but it’s really cool.”

 

Grillby’s face burned brighter and he glanced away with a small smile, “I suppose I never thought about it that much.” He put his shirt on in one smooth motion, buttoning it up, “Thank you, sans.” 

 

sans handed him his vest, happy to see him smile, “anytime, i like seeing your mood _lighten._ ” Being able to see Grillby in so many different ways… it was exciting. Grillby always seemed to have a quiet professionalism about him at work, but at home he was much more relaxed and playful. Being around him… made it easier to make it through each day, and he’d have to remember to thank Papyrus for encouraging him to move in. He hadn’t realized how lonely he would’ve been without someone else at home, and he loved being able to see Grillby even more everyday.

 

He just shook his head, taking the vest and putting on. “Well if you really wanted to get my fire going, you’d pay off your tab.”

 

The blue skeleton laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his skull. He loved it when Grillby joked with him too, “aw, c’mon, don’t ember-ass me Grillz, you know i'm trying.” Guilt crept up in his soul despite his joke, but a sudden warmth pressed to his forehead cleared it almost instantly.

 

“I know,” Grillby murmured softly, leaning back from the kiss. “Take your time.” He reached out to sans, but thought better of it and turned to finish getting ready before heading downstairs for work.

 

sans just stood there, frozen and holding his hand up over his forehead, his cheekbones tingling with a faint blush. Grinning like an idiot, he returned to the bed to sleep for a few more hours before he’d have to go out and patrol. Grillby’s pillow still felt warm, and he hugged it to his sternum with a giddy smile. He never wanted to get used to this feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

Grillby went through the motions of opening his bar, dimly aware as his customers began filtering in. His mind was still on sans, and what had happened this morning. Soon, the dull roar of conversation quickly filled the small building, and it gave him plenty of time to think. Looking down at the counter without seeing it, he began to wipe it down in slow circles. He didn’t typically get close to others, but it wasn’t that he was trying to be distant or aloof. He enjoyed being around others, and feeling their company. It was part of why he opened a restaurant in the first place. But even then… his grip clenched around the rag.

 

He could never get too close to anyone out of safety.

 

So why did he think living with sans was a good idea?

 

“Grillby?” Dogaressa repeated again, waiting patiently with a small smile. “Um, Grillby?”

 

He straightened, pushing his glasses up and met her gaze, flames crackling in a silent, ‘Yes?’

 

She looked a little concerned, “Are you feeling okay? You seem a little distracted this morning.” Her brief worry faded when he shrugged, and she wagged her tail. “Oh, good! Could Dogamy and I have our usuals please?”

 

Her politeness always made his morning better, and he smiled with a nod, gesturing for her to go sit down while he went in the back to prepare their meals.

 

“Thank you!” She called with a yip as he walked away.

 

His smile grew, and he started preparing their meals. He wasn’t upset about Papyrus’ idea to have sans stay with him while he was gone. It was actually quite cute. Papyrus had said he was worried that his brother wouldn’t be able to handle being alone for three weeks, and made a good point that the two of them had been dating for a little while now anyway. sans had protested at first, stating that he’d be fine on his own until Papyrus retorted with the fact that sans would hang out around Grillby’s the majority of the day anyway as he didn’t know how to feed himself. Not to mention the fact that the taller skeleton was an expert when it came to dating, and it was normal for couples to live together or at the very least have “lots of sleepovers”. Grillby chuckled to himself, remembering how cute sans looked when he blushed at that part. After he had said that he wouldn’t mind the company, the short skeleton conceded and accepted his brother’s terms, and before he knew it sans was staying in his apartment upstairs.

 

Cracking his knuckles, he held his hands out over the food and used his magic to broil it, humming to himself. Having sans stay with him wasn’t as awkward as he thought it’d be, and he’d truly miss him when Papyrus returned. But he hadn’t expected sans would want to share his bed with him so soon. He closed his eyes, remembering.

 

_“Since you’re my guest,” Grillby started, fluffing the pillow and laying it on the armrest, “I’d be happy to lend you my bed. I can sleep on the couch for now.”_

 

_“Grillz don’t be silly.” The cool touch of bone on his forearm never failed to make his soul skip, and he looked down into the deep black of his eye sockets with soft white lights shining. sans just smiled up at him, “i got no body to sleep with if you’re out here.”_

 

_He groaned, “sans, please, no more puns for today.” He was starting to sympathize with Papyrus much more quickly than he expected to._

 

_sans’ laugh never failed to make his soul burn brighter, and he let the skeleton guide him back to his bedroom. “sorry, that was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.” He hopped up onto his bed, getting comfy and kicking off his slippers. He patted the mattress beside him, “see? plenty of room.”_

 

_“You say that every time.” Grillby said quietly, then hesitated in the doorway, rubbing where he had touched his forearm. His fire had never burned inanimate objects on accident, but what about sans? What if his control slipped while he was sleeping? He had gotten a little carried away a time or two when they were intimate, but he managed to cool it down when sans spoke up._

 

_“i trust you, Grillz.” sans said, sensing his worry._

 

_His soul fluttered and he rested a hand on his chest to calm it. sans. sans trusted his flame, even when he didn’t. He was here, waiting patiently for him. “You’re right…” he whispered, walking closer, “It would be nice if I had somebody to hold tonight…”_

 

_“some body~” sans teased, pulling back the covers for him._

 

_“Oh shush,” Grillby laughed, climbing into bed and hugging him to his chest._

 

The smell of something burning snapped him out of his thoughts, and he jerked his arms back. sans… His soul ached. sans had trusted him, but he ended up hurting him. Again. Holding his face in his hands, his shoulders shook with a silent sob. sans may never want to lay with him now, and he wouldn’t blame him. He couldn’t. 

 

He started to laugh at himself quietly, dumping the food in the trash and starting over. He didn’t have time for this right now. No matter what inner turmoil may be smoldering inside, he couldn’t let it affect the quality of his service. He whipped up the meal quickly, a small spark of pride at the perfection of the plating before he picked them up and went back out to the bar, sauntering over to Dogaressa. He set her plate down first, then Dogamy’s, bowing slightly and the returning to his station behind the bar.

 

The rest of the day continued on smoothly, just as every day before that and as every day would continue to run. Not much changed in Snowdin, and he was alright with that. It was a peaceful place to live, albeit feeling rather crowded now and then. The many dog soldiers’ barking laughter filled the bar as Doggo was teased about ‘seeing’ something move and naturally it just had to be a human.

 

“You doing okay, Grillby?” A lovely singsong voice drew his attention, and a pink birdlike monster smiled at him. “Your fire’s burning a little dimmer than usual, and you seem a little out of it.”

 

He shrugged, casting his vision down and taking her empty glass.

 

She sighed, an understanding glint in her eye, “Never much of a talker are ya?” She chuckled when he only shrugged again, “That’s alright, but just know if you’re sick or not feeling well-” she reached out to touch his arm and he tensed, causing her to pause with her feathery hand just an inch from his flame. “I never asked before, but… it won’t burn me, right?” Her voice was soothing, but a slight hesitation leaked into her words.

 

Without an answer, he pulled away and gestured to the line of wine bottles, silently asking if she would like more. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he honestly wasn’t sure what would happen if she touched him. It was a strange feeling, not being able to trust his own flame.

 

“Mm, no thank you.” She rested her hand in her lap, her smile turning sad. “It must be hard… not getting close to others.”

 

A soft, slow breath crackled from his mouth. She obviously didn’t mean to make him feel worse, but her trying to help wasn’t really helping. He nodded somewhat dismissively, hoping she’d take mercy on him and drop the subject.

 

Her smile lit up again, “But you have sans! That cute little skeleton is always there for you, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes,” he mumbled, ignoring the rising heat of ache in his soul. Before she could say anything more another monster called his attention, and he swiftly went to answer. Once he was away from the counter he breathed a sigh of relief. Listening to others’ problems was so much easier than talking about his own.

 

The tumblers turning in the lock snapped him out of his daze, and he smiled to himself. It actually made him happy to be closing up for the evening, knowing that sans would be coming home in a few hours. He wanted to make it up to him, and maybe he could find something to reduce his fire’s heat. Tucking his keys in his pocket, he turned toward Snowdin to check the small shop for dinner supplies. He had a few things left at his restaurant, but he was running low on ketchup much quicker with sans hanging around even more than usual. 

 

He loved his diner and every part running it, and waved to the shopkeepers as he strolled inside and went to the shelves to pick up supplies. sans always teased him for working so hard, and restocking ingredients every evening just after closing. Even if he only needed a few things, it just helped him rest easy at night knowing that he’d have everything ready for his beloved customers the next morning. He’d never admit it, but one of his nightmares was running out of something and having to ask them to order something else.

 

“Are you finding everything okay, dear?” The elderly rabbit smiled sweetly at him, glancing at his basket. 

 

He nodded, putting another bottle of ketchup in with the others, “Yes, I think so.”  
  
“Great!” She held out her paws for the basket, but he shook his head and followed her to the counter to be rung up. She bagged up his items and accepted his payment with a smile, then handed him his things. “I hope you have a good night!”  
  
“Thank you,” He said softly, “I hope you do too.” He nodded and looped the bags on his left arm, then left the shop and made his way back to his diner.

 

The brisk air made his flames waver, and he hugged himself as he trudged through the snow. He disliked the cold, but it was bearable for the most part. Soft sizzles followed him as puddles formed within his footsteps. He walked quickly, wanting to get back home so he could have dinner ready for sans. Oh how his soul set aflame at the thought of seeing the skeleton genuinely smile. Those rare moments… when he smiled just for him…

 

“Yip!” a soft bark startled the flustered flamesman, and he turned to the left to see a small form huddled in the alley beside his diner.

 

He approached it slowly, not wanting to frighten whatever it was, and stooped down to get a closer look. At first it looked like nothing but lumps of snow, but then movement caught his attention to reveal a small white dog shivering in the cold. His soul immediately went out to the freezing creature, and he held out his hand only to stop again. He could definitely warm up the puppy, but what if he hurt it even more?

 

A soft whine and a few tentative steps approached him, its big eyes looking up into his burning ones.  
  
Thinking quickly, he stuck his hand in the snow, wincing as the ice froze his flame and made his hand go numb. Oh it hurt so much, the unpleasant feeling of something trying to put out his flames. He clenched his fist in the snow, waiting through the hissing steam until it glowed like a fading ember. He held it out again, hoping this would suffice.

 

It sniffed his palm and then licked his fingertips, tail starting to wag. A warm happiness made his soul flutter, and he carefully scooped up the pup, carrying him to the door. Shuffling with the bags, he managed to get the door unlocked without dropping the animal. He hadn’t really thought about it, but hopefully sans wouldn’t mind their guest tonight. He locked the door behind him and picked up his bags, walking up the stairs to his apartment quickly before his flame sparked up again. 

 

The dog didn’t seem to notice or mind being jostled around too much, and burrowed its face in the crook of his arm, still shaking now and then. He pet its neck with his thumb, and set his things on the kitchen counter. Kneeling down, he put the puppy on the ground and went to check the cupboards for a bowl. Small claws clacked on the tile, and he looked down with a small smile as it followed him everywhere and nuzzled into his leg. 

 

He set down a bowl of water along with some scraps left over from this evening’s service, and laughed softly as it devoured every morsel. The feeling returned in his hand as the flames sparked back into life, and he edged away so he wouldn’t hurt the animal, but it didn’t seem to notice. After it finished two plates of food, he stood up and went about his chores, putting everything away and started dinner.

 

The little fur ball scampered around the kitchen and bit at the hem of his pants when he walked closer, growling playfully and shaking its head. He laughed softly, kicking it away and putting the fries in the fryer. “Hey now, don’t be mean.” He scolded gently, putting his hands on the hips.

 

“Yip yip!” it ran around, chasing its tail until it flopped on the floor. He laughed and squatted down again while it waved its paws at him.

 

“You’re a lively little thing, aren’t you?” he kept his hands near himself; the dog seemed to enjoy his warmth at least.

 

It abruptly leapt up and licked his face, causing him to fall backward against the cupboard. Its tongue sent a sharp cooling sensation across his cheek, but he was more worried about the dog. “No! Don’t touch me little one or you’ll-“

 

His words stopped and the dog just sat there with a dopey grin, tongue lolled out and tail wagging happily. It yipped again and crouched down, rump shaking in the air with its furious tail wags.

 

“You’re not… hurt?” He whispered, rubbing his cheek and staring at the excited furry friend he had found.

 

It sniffed near him, approaching slower this time as if it knew the anxiety in his soul, and nuzzled against his leg.

 

Grillby was mystified at this small creature. It had touched his flames directly and yet… it didn’t cower away. He reached out and let it sniff his hand before scratching behind its ears, watching for any hint of pain in its eyes.

 

The dog licked his hand again and pawed at his arm, wanting to play.

 

He let out a nervous, excited laugh. This small creature liked him, didn’t it? “Okay, just a moment.” His whisper crackled along with the bubbling oil in the fryer, and he stood up to finish cooking. He scooped them out and set them on a plate to cool with a little sprinkling of salt. The plate was ready and waiting in the middle of the counter with a huge bottle of ketchup, and Grillby beckoned the puppy to follow him into the bedroom. “I don’t have toys really, but,” He rummaged around in his dresser and found an older pair of socks, wadding them up into a ball. “Would this work?”

 

“Ruff!” The puppy was a blur at his feet, running and jumping excitedly in anticipation.

 

He laughed, walking back into the living room and tossing the sock ball, the puppy fumbling over its own paws after it. It growled whenever he tried to take it back, so he sat on the couch and waited for it to be ready to let him throw it again. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as warmth blossomed in his chest. It wasn’t afraid of him.

 

Soon enough, the door creaked open and sans walked inside with a sleepy smile. “heya Grillz, sorry i’m late.” He yawned, “Pap stopped by to tell me how his training’s been going. something about lasagna or-”

 

“Bark bark bark!” An indignant white mass of fluff yapped at him, standing its ground between sans and Grillby.

 

“huh?” sans blinked, looking down at it. “where’d this barking snow poff come from?”

 

“I found it buried in the snow outside.” Grillby said as he stood up and walked over to sans, “It looked miserable so I took it in to warm it up.”

 

“dogs make me a little nervous,” sans laughed, walking around it to the counter and taking a seat, “their sense of humor can be a bit _ruff_.”

 

Grillby followed him, picking up the dog so it wouldn’t try to nibble on sans’ legs. “I hadn’t thought about that, but I can’t just toss it back outside.” Not to mention it made him feel… better about his fire.

 

sans sighed, “yeah i know, but neither of us are home that much, so how would we take care of it?”

 

He looked away, knowing sans was right. “I hadn’t thought about that…” he tried to keep his voice neutral, “I’ll find someone who can care for it tomorrow before work.”

 

sans looked up, knowing Grillby far too well, “what’s the matter, Grillby?”

 

Grillby could feel him starting to blush and hugged the dog closer to his chest, “It’s just… it’s not afraid of my fire.”

 

“of course it’s not,” He stood up, pushing the plate away and looking up into Grillby’s eyes, “why would it be?”

 

He set the dog down and looked away, unable to meet sans’ glowing eyes as he muttered, “My fire burns anyone who gets close to me.”

 

“hey.” sans’ cool phalanges wrapped around his arm, and his other hand reach up to cup Grillby’s face. “look at me, Grillz.” His voice was gentle and patient, and he waited until the flamesman met his eyes. “your fire isn’t bad, Grillby, it never was.” His soul fluttered at his words, and Grillby held his hand over sans’ at his face. “why would you ever think that?”

 

“Because I… I hurt you this morning.” He whispered sadly, feeling his eyes heat up as molten liquid tears dripped down his cheeks.

 

“Grillby…” sans didn’t pull away, and wiped away his tears, “no you didn’t, i really just had a nightmare.”

 

“But it was so hot and you-“

 

“Grillby i don't care about that,” he smiled, eyes glowing with love. “you didn’t hurt me, you’re just a hot sleeper.” He laughed quietly, still stroking his cheek with his thumb, “and to talus you the truth i love it. it'd save us a lot of money on the heating bill if i could sleep next to you every night.”

 

He smiled a little, but the tears still fell. “sans… I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but-“ His words were cut off as sans cupped his face in both hands now, pulling him down to his eye level.

 

sans’ voice was serious, and he spoke with a hidden authority. “i will never let anyone say anything bad about your fire, not even you.” Grillby’s breathing became uneven, and it was harder to meet sans’ eyes, but sans wasn’t going to let him go until he did. 

 

When he finally met his gaze, sans’ cool teeth pressed against his mouth and he gasped in surprise. Would it be corny to say feeling the smooth roughness of his bones against his body made him melt? Probably, but he was dating the perfect person to appreciate the thought. His shoulders relaxed, releasing a tension he hadn’t realized he’d been carrying all day and he hugged sans close to his body. 

 

The skeleton sighed happily, deepening the kiss and losing his phalanges in his fiery hair. Oh god he loved this skeleton so much, and he only hoped he’d be able to return the happiness he provided. Even just a little.

 

sans pulled back abruptly with a grunt, looking annoyed at the dog biting his ankle. “way to ruin the moment, buddy.” He shook his leg and the dog flopped over onto its back, clearly satisfied with its sabotage.

 

sans just rolled his eyes and went to finish eating while Grillby knelt down to pet its belly. “I could try sleeping further away or on the couch tonight.” he offered, knowing sans was exhausted.

 

“no way,” he munched on the fries and grinned at him smugly, “i have a better idea.”

 

“You do?” Now he was curious.

 

“yeah, you’re worried about me getting too hot while i sleep right?” Grillby couldn’t decide if he liked that mischievous glow in his boyfriend’s eyes or not.

 

“Yes…?” he said slowly, standing up again.

 

“then i’ll just sleep naked.” sans said with a simple shrug.

 

“Oh my god!” Grillby’s face burned intensely, and he hid behind his hands much to the skeleton’s delight.

 

“oh c’mon it makes perfect sense! i won’t get as hot without clothes.” He was laughing hard, and nearly fell off the stool.

 

“Well…” He really would hate to end their nights together early, and he was already worried about what would happen once Papyrus was back in town. Would he just go back home to live with his brother? “…if that’s what would help you feel more comfortable with me-“

 

sans was suddenly in front of him, hugging him tightly, “Grillby, quit thinking like that.” He winked and grinned up at him, “i love you, just the way you are. you make my soul burn with something i’ve never felt before, and i never want it to cool down.”

 

“sans…” his voice was a gentle snap against the ever-burning roar of his flames. He wrapped his arms around the skeleton, pressing his face to his skull. “I love you too.” He could feel the skeleton’s embrace tighten around his waist, and he shyly asked, “Would you want to… be my roommate a little longer? Even after Papyrus returns?” He braced himself for a no, and figured it might be better if he went home to his brother anyway.

 

“of course,” sans answered without hesitation, rubbing the small of his back. “it’ll be hard since my bro and i haven’t been separated like this before, but,” he leaned back to kiss his jaw, “learning to live with someone new… or rather, learning to live with you… has been the best time of my life.”

 

Grillby couldn’t help smiling, his flames dancing happily. “Could we keep the puppy too?”

 

“whoa, whoa, one thing at a time! the only pet i’ve ever kept was a rock.” sans pulled back with a laugh, “and Papyrus was the one who fed it.” He rolled his eyes, looking down to see the pup chewing on his slipper. “well, at least it’s not biting me this time.”


End file.
